Deceiving the Past
by AuthoressForEva
Summary: Tinka has always had a very strange and difficult relationship with her mother. But one day, her patience breaks and she decides to go to the Isle, where she unexpectedly meets her mother's sworn enemy's son, also known as Harry Hook. And, she doesn't just meet him, no, that would've been too easy. Harry has a whole plan when it comes to Tinka. THIS IS A TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical quiet, sunny day in Auradon. In fact, maybe it was a little too quiet. Usually at this time, the fighting between Tinka and her mother, Tinker Bell, began.

"You just don't get me mom!"

Ah, here it is. The arguing and fighting. And all because of the hate relationship that the mother and daughter had. Tinker Bell has always had very high expectations of how her daughter should be behaving like a lady and settling down instead of creating havoc, and Tinka just considered her mother a hipocrite. It wasn't like Tinker Bell settled down when she was Tinka's age. No, she had behaved even worse and caused more problems than Tinka ever has. But for some reason, she didn't remember any of that and instead focused on Tinka's mistakes.

"Tinka, you get back in here right this second!" Her mother fumed as Tinka stormed out of the house. Well, more like, she miniaturized and flew out of the house. Unlike her mother, she had the ability to grow a normal size and shrink down to her fairy size. That's probably the only reason why they didn't live in Pixie Hollow like all of her other "friends".

Tinka had surprisingly been in a good mood this morning, and was ready to put aside all of her faults and not fight with her mother today. That is, until her mother saw Tinka's outfit. Instead of dressing like a pixie and wearing dresses, Tinka preferred to wear outfits that usually consisted of jeans, a tank top, and sometimes a really cute pirate hat that Tinka would occasionally spell to change its color. That was something her mother really disapproved of, mostly because of her harsh, past relationship with Captain Hook.

As usual, Tinker Bell has lectured Tinka about the disappointment that she is always causing her mother, and Tinka had had enough. She just flew out the door and strait to Auradon Prep Academy.

"Did you fight with your mom again?" Asked Flora, powdering her nose in front of a mirror.

Flora, who was the daughter of one of her mother's friends, Rosetta, was also her roommate in Auradon Prep.

"Yeah. She's just so-UGH!" Exclaimed Tinka in frustration, gripping her blonde locks so tightly that Flora thought that she was going to rip them out with how hard she was pulling.

"I feel like I have to go now. I just- I need to get a break from everything," Tinka sighed, sitting down on her bed and placing her hands on her head while looking down.

"Honey, you know, you don't have to go to the Isle. I mean, come on, the last time someone from Auradon went to the Isle, which was not so long ago, may I remind you, the king ended up being held hostage. I don't think that the Isle now, of all times, is the safest place for you to go," Flora exclaimed trying to get Tinka to listen to her logic.

"Flora, don't worry, I'll be perfectly safe. I'll have Blaze on the lookout. He'll keep me safe," Tinka assured her worried friend as she got out her already packed suitcase and started adding all of the necessities.

"Oh, right, because if anything happens at, let's say, the wharf, a firefly can totally help you knock out a pirate with a sword," Flora exclaimed sarcastically, scrunching up her nose.

Tinka froze for a moment, thinking, before resuming with her previous activity of packing up.

"Look, Flora, I'm sorry, but I'm going. Plus, the driver of the limo will be there so I'll be perfectly safe."

During her previous activity of packing her suitcase, Tinka realized that she couldn't just carry this around, so she decided to pack only the necessary things in a back pack.

"Honey, you don't even know how anything works there. The driver will probably ditch you! You'll be either hostage or dead within a day!"

"Flora, please, just stop trying to convince me not to go. My mind is made up. I'm going!"

"But Tinka!"

* * *

Harry snarled furiously at the innocent dockworker who had bumped into him at the wrong time. He was already in a horrible mood, but the dockworker made it even worse, so he decided to hook the worker in order to get his frustration out.

"P-please!" The worker whimpered, but Harry was hearing none of it. Screams filled the corner, but nobody paid them any mind. This was the Isle after all. Things like this were common here.

Harry walked out from the hidden corner, wiping the blood from his hook onto his shirt. He usually felt better after hooking someone, yet, this time, he still had an unsettling feeling and it was making angrier by the minute.

"Stupid Auradonian brats!" He growled and kicked over a garbage can into the water. Ever since the Cotillion, he had been furious that their plan on taking over Auradon didn't work. However, his anger level didn't quite reach Uma's, who just wanted to drown Mal repeatedly for ruining her flawless plan.

Harry sighed and looked at the water. He was just absentmindedly thinking when he saw a glitter of gold spreading across the water. He smirked. If it was one of the six kids that had previously came to the Isle, no matter which it was, he would hook them, even if he didn't have Uma's permission. The car drew closer to the Isle, and within minutes it reached the land.

Herry decided to go check it out.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Tinka exclaimed to the driver, getting out of the car and closing the door. The driver tipped his hat, and Tinka took that as a 'You're welcome'.

She took a deep breath, grabbed the straps of her back pack and marched forward. After walking a couple of steps, Tinka felt as if someone was watching her, but after looking around and seeing on one, she decided that it was just her fear of being on the Isle for the first time.

As she reached a crowded street, she felt someone grab her from behind. She was about to scream when the stranger put a hand over her mouth and pulled her into an empty alleyway. Tinka felt something sharp against her stomach and her eyes widened.

 _Great! I haven't even been here for five minutes and Flora is already right,_ she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone told Tinka that she would be on the Isle of the Lost three months ago, she would have laughed in their face and told them that they were crazy. However, after a lot of thought, she realized that the Isle was the only place where she could truly get away from her mother.

When Tinka was smaller, she used to be quite the troublemaker. She also used to go off on her own quite a lot. That's why her mother decided to put a tracking spell on her, and as Tinka grew up, Tinker Bell never took it off. Tinka begged her mother to, put she plain out refused.

When Tinka first told Flora that she was going to the Isle of the Lost, Flora had fainted. After she had regained consciousness, Tinka explained her reasoning. The tracking spell was magical, and the only place where her mom wouldn't find her was somewhere with no magic at all, and the only place like that was the Isle.

Flora had begged Tinka not to go, but with a lot of convincing, Flora reluctantly agreed to cover for Tinka if her mother came looking for her. Now, as she looked back at all of that, she realized that she should have listened to Flora, because if she had, she would be warm in her dorm drinking coffee and eating cookies, instead of standing here in this freezing cold alleyway with possibly no escape.

* * *

Harry Hook was called many thing in his life. A 'maniac, crazy, devil-headed', and many other things, but 'a fool' was never one of them. Harry was quite smart, and recognized the blonde pixie from one of the news shows that he had watched. When he recognized the girl as Tinka, daughter of Tinker Bell, it felt as if life had presented him a second chance.

First of all, he realized that this girl was quite precious. She had been presented on many shows as 'the smartest of them all', and Harry knew that she was quite clever. If he played his words right, he could somehow trick her and create an escape plan. Tinka was also quite the inventor, so he realized that her skills might also come in handy.

Second, when he realized that she was the daughter of Tinker Bell, his father's sworn enemy, standing before him vulnerable and alone, he almost thought he was seeing things as it seemed to good to be true. But when he had seen the limo drive back over the golden bridge it came on, he smirked, and realized that she was at his mercy.

It was when she was almost at the bazaar he had striked.

* * *

Tinka was panicking.

When someone with a firm grip pulled her into the alleyway, she had struggled, trying to get out of the person's grip, but as soon as she felt something sharp trace her throat area, her breath hitched, and she fell limp.

She could practically feel the smirk radiating off of the person when he saw that she wasn't resisting anymore.

"Well, sweetheart, looks ta me like ye're in a bit of a situation," a male voice with a Scottish accent breathed in her ear.

She frowned and tried to reply, but failed due to hard that was still covering her mouth, so instead, started to thrash around. A glint of silver caught her eye, and she saw that the sharp object was a hook instead of a knife like she originally thought. Yet, she still felt a hint of fear when she saw something red on it, which she suspected was blood.

"Now, honey, I'm gonna need ye ta stop movin' if ye don't wanna end up like that poor unfortunate soul," the stranger snickered evilly, as if at some inside joke, and Tinka's eyes widened and she stopped her movement once again.

"Now, honey, I'm gonna need ye ta answer some easy yes or no questions for me, m'k?" The stranger asked.

Tinka paused for a moment, and nodded.

"Are ye from Auradon?"

A nod.

"Are ye here permanately?"

A shake of head.

"And finally, are ye Tinka, daughter of Tinker Bell?"

Tinka froze. She knew the dangers of giving out her identity, but if she didn't answer, it was quite possible that her identity wouldn't exist.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the hook that came into her line of vision. Tinka gulped, and gave a hesitant nod.

She heard the stranger give out somewhat an evil snicker, and she felt herself being turned around and thrown into the back wall of the alleyway. She gasped in pain, and was bracing herself for the worst when she saw the stranger.

The stranger was a light-skinned, somewhat muscular man with brunet hair. He was dressed in a white ripped tank top, with a red sleeveless leather coat, and black pants. Tinka would be lying if she said that he wasn't attractive, even with the dark eyeshadow around his eyes. However, the accessory that grabbed her attention the most was the familiar pirate hat that he was wearing. Tinka felt as if she had seen it somewhere before, but she couldn't quite remember where. She doubted that she had ever seen him in person, especially since they were on the Isle.

The stranger smirked.

"Well, Tinka, daughter of Tinker Bell, I'm Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook."

Tinka gasped. That's why he had seemed so familiar. Tinka had always been insterested in pirates, and sneakily read about them without her mothers knowledge. Once, she had stumbled upon the history of Neverland, which had contained pictures of Hook and his son and two daughters.

If this "Harry Hook" was telling the truth, then she was dead. Fear gripped her heart, and she pressed back even further into the alley wall as she watched the pirate's smirk grow even wider.

Harry was very observant. He knew of the hate relationship that Tinka and her mother shared, it was something displayed in the news quite often, and he knew that her mother really wouldn't care if he killed or injured Tinka in some kind of way. So he had to be sneaky about what he was doing. If he really wanted to get off of this damn Isle, then he would need help from a genius. All he had to do was turn that genius to their side with the right amount of tricks and careful wordings.

As he looked at the girl, she looked right back at him with an unexplainable amount of fear. He heard her gulp, and smirked even wider, suspecting that this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Well pixie, what should I do with ye? Kill ye, hook ye, or maybe even bash yer head into the wall? I'm gonna let ye choose."

Tinka gulped and put on her bravest face.

"Is there a fourth option? Possibly one that doesn't include me dying?"

Harry grinned.

"Ye're funny."

Tinka laughed uneasily when Harry started moving closer. She tried to go further into the wall, but of course that didn't work.

It wasn't until they were almost touching faces she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

Tinka felt the hook move her head back forward.

"Well, princess, there might be a fourth option."

Tinka opened her eyes in confusion, when she felt something hit her over the head, rendering her unconscious.

Harry smirked as the blonde pixie slumped forward into his arms. Looks like she was gonna be here permanately after all.

* * *

To say that Tinker Bell was furious would have been an understatement. Tinka hadn't been back for days now, and she was currently interrogating Flora about the whereabouts of her daughter. The nice part of her felt bad for the girl, but the motherly part was furious.

"Flora, I'm gonna ask you one last time, where is Tinka!?" Tinker Bell signed and rubbed her temples.

"Mrs. Bell, I don't know! She said that she was going to take a walk around the beach, and hasn't been back since!"

Flora knew that her excuse was a pathetic one, but she hadn't had time to think of a proper one before Tinker Bell had came barging into her dorm room.

"Than why can't I track her down?"

Flora rolled her eyes and sighed.

* * *

 **I'm sorry to all the readers that were excepting new chapters, but I decided that this will be a two-shot, purely because I realized that I won't be able to update the story on a weekly basis.**

 **~ Authoress**


End file.
